Cinco veces que Draco detuvo accidentalmente las pesadillas de Harry
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Después de la batalla final, Harry sufre de pesadillas y flashbacks de los que no puede deshacerse. Traducción de "Five Times Draco Accidentally Stopped Harry's Nightmares (and one time it was deliberate)", autorizada por morganmuffle. Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **morganmuffle**

**Resumen: **Después de la batalla final, Harry sufre de pesadillas y flashbacks de los que no puede deshacerse.

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de morganmuffle, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Cinco veces que Draco detuvo accidentalmente las pesadillas de Harry **(y una vez que fue deliberada)

* * *

**Uno.**

La noche después de la batalla final, nadie parecía poder dejar Hogwarts. Padres llegaban y trataban de trasladar a algunos de los chicos, pero sin hablar al respecto realmente, casi todos se quedaban, de todos modos. El Gran Salón estaba libre de mobiliario y los cuerpos fueron movidos a otras habitaciones, cuidadosamente tendidos por sombríos estudiantes, y colchones y bolsas de dormir cubrían el piso del Salón como lo habían hecho algún tiempo atrás.

Los Weasley se habían apoderado de un rincón del Salón, y Harry se encontró rodeado por ellos, pero aun cuando todo el lugar estaba en silencio, no podía dormir. Estaba agotadísimo, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos destellos del día regresaban (la sangre de Snape por todo el piso, Lavender yaciendo pálida y débil, el rostro de George, el cuerpo de Remus).

Silenciosamente, sin querer despertar a los Weasley de su sueño —natural o inducido por una poción—, salió de su bolsa de dormir y se movió hasta el otro lado del Salón. El techo mostraba un hermoso y tranquilo cielo nocturno, y Harry se preguntó cómo podía ser que la ilusión de una luna pudiera brillar de manera tan pacífica después de toda la destrucción, y sintió una oleada de náuseas inundarle con tanta fuerza que sus piernas le fallaron.

—Cuidado.

Una mano agarró su codo y le sujetó, pero cuando Harry se dio la vuelta para agradecerle a su auxiliar se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿_Malfoy_? ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

Harry pudo sentir su cara contorsionarse mientras veía la angulosa cara de Draco; quería provocarle dolor. Quería hacer que Draco se sintiera tan mal como Harry estaba sintiéndose, pero a pesar de pensar eso, la mirada gris en la cara de Draco le hizo recordar la manera en la que los Malfoy habían estado sentados antes, en silencio, lejos de todos los demás.

—No tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir. —El tono de Draco pareció desafiar a Harry a que le compadeciera—. En cualquier caso, McGonagall dijo que no deberíamos irnos.

Entonces Harry notó que Lucius y Narcissa estaban acostados, rápidamente dormidos, junto a la puerta. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la expresión en la cara de Draco le detuvo. Mientras miraba a sus padres durmiendo, la afilada cara de Draco parecía haberse suavizado por un momento.

—Creo que no esperaban sobrevivir a este día. —Las palabras fueron tan bajas que Harry casi no las escuchó—. Supongo...—Draco se puso rígido a su lado—, supongo que esta podría ser la última vez que estamos juntos si se llevan a mi padre a Azkaban.

Harry contuvo la respiración por un momento; parecía que Draco había olvidado por completo a quién le estaba hablando, y Harry se encontró mirándole de nuevo. Intentó, sólo por un momento, imaginar cómo se habría sentido alcanzar la seguridad del fin de la guerra y entonces perder a Hermione o a Ron; el pensamiento demasiado horrible para expresarlo.

—Ella salvó mi vida. —Draco se volteó bruscamente y miró a Harry, su cara vuelta una imagen de sorpresa por las palabras de Harry—. Allá en el bosque, ella salvó mi vida y yo se los diré a ellos.

La cara de Draco estaba inmóvil, pero sus ojos examinaron la cara de Harry. Por un momento, Draco pareció mayor de lo que Harry sabía que era.

—Gracias. —Las palabras fueron dichas con dientes apretados, como si fueran dolorosas para él—. Sin embargo, no pienses que esto significa que necesito tu lástima.

Harry escuchó el desdén en su voz, pero pudo ver que este no alcanzó los ojos de Draco. Asintió en respuesta y regresó al otro lado del Salón, en donde estaban durmiendo los Weasley, sintiéndose extrañamente más ligero.

* * *

**Dos.**

Los juicios parecían durar una eternidad. Técnicamente, Harry no era necesitado en ninguno de ellos, pero al parecer ver al Chico Que Vivió (¡dos veces!) en estos eventos hacía sentir mejor a las personas, y no era como si tuviera algo que hacer ahora que la escuela había terminado.

En realidad era inevitable el hecho de que eventualmente terminaría quedándose dormido en una de las audiencias. Aunque los juicios de mortífagos sonaban como algo que debía ser emocionante, la verdad era que solían ser repetitivos y las excusas dadas ciertamente le daban una sensación de déjà vu, y Harry no había dormido bien por meses.

Para Harry, dormir significaba pesadillas; ninguna Poción Para Dormir Sin Sueños parecía afectar las horrorosas imágenes que aun relampagueaban en su cabeza. Sospechaba que una dosis suficientemente abundante podría, pero de alguna manera se sentía como trampa el alejar las imágenes con drogas, y aún si estaba quedándose dormido sentía la cadena del horrocrux apretada alrededor de su cuello como si fuera real de nuevo, ahogándole.

Una violenta patada en su tobillo le recordó sus alrededores, sólo para encontrar la enojada cara de Draco frente a él.

—Siento aburrirte,_ Potter_. —Draco espetó el nombre.

—¿A ti qué te importa de todos modos, Malfoy? —Harry se frotó el tobillo y frunció el ceño.

—Ese hombre…—Draco asintió hacia el estrado—… es el tío de Millicent. Él me enseñó cómo jugar ajedrez.

—¡También torturó y asesinó a una familia de muggles y asesinó a dos estudiantes con los que solíamos ir a la escuela!

Harry fulminó a Draco con la mirada, y se sorprendió a ver el color elevándose en su piel.

—Lo sé. Es sólo…

Draco respiró profundo, como si fuera a continuar, y entonces se volvió a voltear al juicio con una determinada mirada de concentración en su cara.

Una hora después, la sentencia de cadena perpetua fue emitida y la sala del tribunal comenzó a vaciarse. Cuando se levantó para marcharse, Harry sintió una mano en su manga y miró a Draco.

—Quemé el tablero de ajedrez que me dio. —Draco parecía estar mirando a través de él y no a él—. Cada vez que lo miraba todo lo que podía ver era la mirada en su cara cuando Madame Burbage fue…

Harry inhaló bruscamente; encontraron el cuerpo de la mujer enterrado en la Mansión Malfoy; los Malfoy habían sido de mucha ayuda revelando algunos de los cuerpos.

—Él merece…—Draco se interrumpió de nuevo y se agitó—. Es un hombre, y si vas a verlo ser sentenciado a cadena perpetua al menos puedes tratar de permanecer despierto.

Harry asintió, mirando a Draco con asombro, pero no pudo pensar en una respuesta.

* * *

**Tres.**

Saint Albans resultó ser una ciudad muy bonita. Harry pensó que a Ginny probablemente le encantaría visitar su mercado a la más mínima oportunidad, y también que él y Ron podrían haber pasado una muy buena noche disfrutando sus muchos bares.

Por supuesto, nada de eso era muy relevante ahora. Parado en medio de un parque enorme. En el frío. Y la oscuridad. Y la lluvia.

—¿Vuelve a recordarme por qué tengo que hacer esto ahora?

Draco hizo una mueca y presionó su mano contra otra piedra, murmurando un conjuro por lo bajo.

—Porque…—espetó mientras se movía hacia otra piedra—...mi estimado ancestro decidió que las ruinas de una ciudad romana en un parque usado por cientos muggles cada día serían un gran lugar para ocultar sus pertenencias menos legítimas y _tu_…—Draco hizo una pausa para volver a probar el conjuro—…tu _precioso_ ministerio no nos dejará usar un hechizo para repeler muggles ni Confundus, así que tenemos que venir cuando nadie está alrededor.

Con un gañido, Draco cayó por la entrada que había aparecido de repente en lo que hasta el momento anterior había sido la sólida sección de un muro de la ciudad romana.

Entonces no hubo mucho tiempo para hablar de algo más que trabajo. Por mucho que Harry odiara admitirlo, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco estaban usando sus conocimientos sobre las Artes Oscuras para ayudar al recién ampliado Departamento de Aurores, y prefería estar aquí con Draco que con cualquiera de los otros.

Pronto, encontraron el depósito de objetos y lanzaron los hechizos de contención necesarios, pero, como era de esperar, cuando trataron de Desaparecerse con estos descubrieron que la ubicación estaba protegida.

—Bueno, tendremos que sacarlos a rastras. —Draco pareció encantado por la idea—. Tú debes ser bueno en la fuerza bruta; ese es el punto fuerte de Gryffindor, ¿no?

Draco salió prácticamente volando por el sinuoso pasillo, pero mientras Harry le seguía, se encontró mirando en la oscuridad, dando una vuelta y viendo en cambio el camino a la casa de los gritos y escuchando la voz de Voldemort.

Había sangre en sus manos; estaba seguro de ello, y trató de quitarla desesperadamente, pero no podía. Manos le estaban agarrando, empujándole, pero no podía gritar, no podía hacer ningún sonido que revelara su presencia.

—¡POTTER!

Harry sacudió la cabeza; se sentía mareado y no podía recordar dónde estaba.

—Potter, imbécil, deja de forcejear conmigo y recupérate.

El corazón de Harry estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y no podía respirar, pero las palabras estaban pasando lentamente, y registró que la cara sobre él no era una máscara aterradoramente pálida con horribles ojos, sino Draco Malfoy…

—Yo…

Harry tartamudeó y trató de recuperar el aliento, pero Malfoy le tenía sujeto contra el suelo y mientras volvía en sí y trataba de empujar hacia arriba, Draco comenzó a sacudirle.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? Él está… Estabas apretando tu cabeza… pensé que se había _ido_…

El terror en la voz de Draco comenzó a reflejarse, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No… sólo una pesadilla… no él…

Draco le miró fijamente y entonces le sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Una maldita pesadilla! Sólo una pesadilla y tuviste que tenerla aquí en el lodo y tratar de matarme de miedo, tú, maldito…

Harry alzó y empujó hasta que estuvo encima de Draco, que ahora estaba lanzando puñetazos y arañazos. Forcejearon por el dominio; Draco gritando y maldiciendo la estupidez de Harry todo el tiempo, hasta que éste estalló.

—¡Cállate! ¡Sólo CÁLLATE! ¡No puedo detener las pesadillas, no ELIJO tenerlas!

Y besó a Draco.

Fue rudo y rápido, y doloroso cuando las uñas de Draco se clavaron en la piel de Harry y éste apretó su boca contra la de Draco, sin importarle si sus dientes destrozaban los labios de Draco hasta que saboreó sangre. Se apartaron de un salto por el sabor de la sangre entre ellos; miradas de horror idénticas en sus caras. Sólo había suficiente luz para que cada uno viera el perfil de la cara del otro, y el único sonido en el pasillo era su respiración pesada.

Después de un momento, Harry tomó la bolsa de artefactos y comenzó a caminar hacia la noche. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra.

* * *

**Cuatro. **

La Mansión Malfoy todavía hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a Harry. Sabía que grupos de Aurores e Inefables habían estado sobre cada pulgada de ella y que ahora estaba limpia de todas sus influencias oscuras, pero sus recuerdos de ella eran demasiado vividos como dejarle en paz.

—Potter.

Harry le dirigió un asentimiento a Draco, que estaba parado junto a sus padres mientras recibían a los invitados a su fiesta.

Era un lugar horrible, demasiado arreglado y perfecto con toda su horrible historia escondiéndose debajo de la superficie, y eso era suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina a _cualquiera._ Ello no tenía nada que ver con la manera en la que Draco le seguía viendo mientras Harry se alejaba.

Disculpándose, Harry salió en busca de aire fresco y encontró a Hermione, que estaba apoyada contra una pared, luciendo muy pálida.

—Harry. —Hermione trató de sonreírle—. ¿Asumo que estás odiando esto tanto como yo?

Harry se encogió de hombros y salió para recostarse junto a ella.

—No es mi primera opción de entretenimiento para una gran noche.

—Sigo viendo a esa mujer —resolló Hermione, como hacía siempre que trataba de decir algo que pensaba que podía—. Bellatrix maldita Lestrange. Y no ayuda que la Sra. Malfoy se parezca a ella o que todavía tengan los mismos cuadros en la pared.

Hermione se estremeció y Harry se movió para así poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, tratando de no imaginar la escena con tanta claridad como seguramente lo estaba haciendo Hermione.

—Estaba decidida a no dejar que ello me molestara. —Hermione puso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry por un momento—. Es tan estúpido, y todo ha terminado y _sé_ que estoy segura, pero simplemente sigo pensando en ello, y es como si Luna y los otros siguieran en algún lugar en una mazmorra debajo de nuestros pies.

Harry apretó su mano y trató de mantener su voz firme.

—En realidad ella está aquí, perfectamente sana y salva. —Harry se detuvo—. Bueno, casi. Creo que va a tener moretones porque Ron está parándose en sus pies.

Sintió a Hermione asentir y respirar profundo.

—Supongo que tengo que volver para rescatarla.

—Esa no es una mala idea, no creo que a esos dos deberían dejarlos solos por ningún período de tiempo, y puedes ver por ti misma que ella de verdad está bien.

Hermione le abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo, sonriendo débilmente—. En días como este pienso que puede que tengas el alcance emocional de un set de té completo.

Sonrió mientras ella entraba, pero tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista, la sonrisa de desvaneció. Un elfo doméstico apareció en su línea de visión y estuvo de vuelta en ese día y Dobby estaba para allí frente a él.

—Contrólate, Potter —murmuró Harry por lo bajo, tratando de respirar profundamente, pero podía sentirse temblando, y entonces alguien le abatió por detrás.

—¡Fuera de mi camino!

Draco le pasó por el lado airadamente, mandíbula apretada y ojos brillando con rabia.

—¡Auch, Malfoy! —Harry le siguió y agarró su hombro—. ¿Siempre tratas a tus invitados como sacos de boxeo?

—Sólo a ti. —Draco agitó su hombro en el agarre de Harry y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle.

—¿Y tienes que quedarte mirándome toda la noche? ¡Estás volviéndome loco!

—¿Yo, mirándote? —jadeó Harry furiosamente—. ¡Como si tú no hubieras estado mirándome desde que entré por la puerta, pequeño bastardo!

Draco blasfemó y empujó a Harry, pero sólo logró alejarse dos pasos antes de que Harry volviera a agarrarle del brazo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no estabas haciéndolo?

Draco negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para discutir, pero en lugar de hablar, dio un paso hacia el espacio de Harry y, sin pensarlo, Harry volvió a presionar su boca contra la de Draco en un beso violento.

El beso pareció ser una continuación de su discusión más que de algo más, pero en lugar de empujar, Harry mantuvo el hombro de Draco en un agarre que estaba destinado a dejar marcas, y Draco tiró del cabello de Harry y de su camisa.

Mientras, la forzada espalda de Draco golpeó un árbol, dejándole sin aliento, pero no soltó a Harry, sólo siguió presionándose contra su toque, jalándole más cerca y arañando cualquier pedazo de piel que tenía a su alcance mientras Harry agarraba su cintura y sus brazos y presionaba una pierna entre las de Draco, haciéndole conscientes de lo duros que estaban.

La sensación de la erección de Draco contra la suya propia pareció sacar a Harry de su trance, y detuvo el beso. Estaban respirando con dificultad, todavía presionados uno contra el otro, y Draco le estaba mirado como si hubiera hecho una pregunta a la que Harry no le sabía la respuesta.

Y entonces, justo tan rápido como apareció, Draco estaba deshaciéndose del agarre de Harry y volviendo adentro de prisa por una puerta lateral. Para cuando Harry se hubo calmado lo suficiente para entrar, no había señales de Draco.

No fue hasta semanas después que Harry se dio cuenta de que la Mansión Malfoy dejó de causarle flashbacks después de su encuentro.

* * *

**Cinco. **

Harry gritó y se incorporó en la cama.

Habían pasado meses desde su última pesadilla; años desde los eventos que esta revivía (el Gran Salón, Bellatrix apuntándole a Ginny con su varita, Harry sin poder salvarla, y entonces ella yacía en el suelo de la Cámara, pálida y pequeña. Voldemort cerniéndose sobre ella, riendo, y había perdido, Harry había perdido y era demasiado tarde).

Esperaba que las habitaciones de este hotel fueran a pruebas de sonido, pero a pesar de pensar eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a él, pálido pero decidido y, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba seguro, enojadísimo.

—Entonces, ¿no estás siendo asesinado en tu cama, Potter?

Harry suspiró. No estaba seguro de por qué el Departamento había insistido en que acompañara a Draco en esta estúpida misión de determinación de hechos. Suponía que tal vez un Auror debía estar presente, y Draco nunca sería uno con su pasado, sin importar el trabajo que ya había hecho, pero, ¿por qué él?

El chasquido de la puerta sacó a Harry de su ensueño, y alzó la mirada para ver que Draco seguía en la habitación, mirándole de forma extraña.

—¡Si vas a destruir mi paz durante este viaje con tu presencia, al menos podrías dejarme tener una noche de sueño pacífica!

—No elegí esto, lo sabes, _Malfoy. _

—Oh, no —gruñó Malfoy, caminando hacia la cama—. Tú nunca _eliges_, ¿verdad? Sólo te metes en situaciones y esperas que los otros te saquen de ellas. No te molestas en dejarles saber a los demás qué es lo que pasa. Sólo esperas que el mundo gire a tu alrededor.

Draco estaba parado justo al lado de la cama ahora, y Harry se giró para enfrentarle y se levantó.

—No espero que nada gire a mi alrededor, mocoso arrogante… y, ¿a qué te refieres con "dejarles saber a los demás qué es lo que pasa"? Al menos yo no salgo corriendo de la gente cuando…

Harry de repente se quedó sin palabras, percatándose de lo cerca que estaban, ambos medio desnudos y despeinados por el sueño.

Draco hizo un sonido de frustración y se volteó para marcharse, pero al mismo tiempo pareció cambiar de idea.

—No esta vez. —Se acercó a Harry y susurró en su oído—. No puedes hacer esto de nuevo.

Y entonces, antes de que Harry hubiera interpretado sus palabras, Draco estaba empujándole hacia la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Ninguno tenía más que los finos pantalones de los pijamas puestos, y las manos de Draco arañaron el pecho de Harry mientras rodaba sus caderas, haciendo que Harry corcoveara hacia arriba y maldijera.

Tratando de llevar la ventaja, Harry les rodó y presionó a Draco contra el colchón, agarrando sus brazos e inmovilizándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza, pero Draco sólo volvió a rodar sus caderas y arremetió para capturar la boca de Harry en un beso.

Harry gimió contra los labios de Draco; la fricción ya volviéndole loco, y Draco simplemente siguió besándole. Fuerte y apasionado, el beso era menos una batalla de lo que había sido el anterior y más… algo más. Harry mordió suavemente el labio de Draco, pero también soltó sus muñecas y se sorprendió cuando Draco no intentó apartarle.

En cambio, se encargó de remover su fina ropa y clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Harry, acercándole mientras extendía sus piernas haciendo espacio para Harry entre ellas.

—Joder —maldijo Harry y mordió la pálida piel de la garganta de Draco mientras éste deslizaba una mano entre ellos y la envolvía alrededor de la polla de Harry—. Quiero… joder, Malfoy, quier…

Las palabras le abandonaron cuando Draco torció su muñeca, haciendo que Harry viera estrellas por un instante.

—¡Deja de hablar y hazlo!

Draco le empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, desequilibrándole el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta y, extendiendo su mano hacia su varita, murmurar un hechizo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Harry no podía dejar de mirar la curva del trasero de Draco y la extensión de piel pálida, pero estuvo receloso por un momento.

—Lubricación. —Draco lanzó una mirada furiosa sobre su hombro—. Gryffindor idiota, ¿has hecho esto antes?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco se echó a reír.

—El perfecto Potter, ¿un virgen? Bueno, eso no tiene precio, pero hasta un imbécil como tú puede entender qué hacer, así que fóllame ahora o…

Draco hizo una pausa, y Harry sintió una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

—¿Tú qué, Malfoy? —Se arrodilló tras Draco y agarró sus caderas con fuerza—. No irás a ningún lado.

Fue torpe al principio, aún con la lubricación, Draco estaba estrecho y el ángulo estaba mal, pero a pesar de los comentarios de Draco, Harry consiguió empujar hasta que sus caderas estuvieron niveladas con las de Draco. Se detuvo, maravillándose por la sensación, hasta que Draco gruñó su impaciencia.

—¿Qué estás esperando, una invitación?

Los dedos se Harry se apretaron en las caderas de Draco, y se alejó y volvió a embestir en su interior, provocando un jadeo de Draco, que se volvió un gemido cuando Harry cambió el ángulo.

Los dedos de Harry se deslizaban en la piel de Draco mientras le follaba más fuerte y más rápido, haciendo que Draco gimiera, blasfemara y maldijera a Harry. Ambos estaban al límite, demasiado desesperados para preocuparse o para que durara mucho, y cuando Draco envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su propia polla, se corrió, apretando alrededor de Harry y llevándolo al borde en su propio orgasmo.

Colapsaron en la cama, y Harry podía sentir el pecho de Draco subiendo y bajando debajo de él mientras se esforzaban por respirar.

Debió haberse quedado dormido. La próxima vez que se despertó era de mañana y Draco y todas sus cosas ya no estaban.

* * *

**Uno. **

—Potter.

—Malfoy.

Sus voces eran cautelosas, y Harry podía ver la forma en la que Draco estaba viéndole a él con recelo y sólo viendo al resto de los demás clientes en el Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Querías verme? —Los dedos de Harry se retorcieron, y extendió un brazo hacia su bebida para tener algo que hacer con sus manos. No había visto a Draco desde… bueno, en un largo tiempo.

Draco buscó en su bolsa y sacó una pequeña botella llena con un líquido púrpura.

—Esto es Alivio del Sueño; es una nueva poción que Astoria ha estado elaborando, y debería ayudar a sustraer las emociones negativas cuando estás tratando de dormir. —La voz de Draco era firme y no parecía poder ver a Harry a los ojos—. No borrará los sueños como la Poción Para Dormir Sin Sueños, pero debería ayudar a que parezcan menos inmediatos.

—¿Por qué yo?

—He notado que pareces tener problemas con pesadillas. —Draco alzó la mirada, y Harry se quedó sin aliento mientras se miraban, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Draco volvió a alejar la mirada—. Esta es una muestra gratuita. Astoria dice que estará en el mercado en un mes o dos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y alargó la mano para tomar la botella, sus dedos rozando contra los de Draco.

—¿Astoria?

—Astoria Greengrass. —Draco miró hacia sus manos, todavía tocándose sobre la mesa—. La creadora de la poción y mi prometida.

Harry agarró la botella y alejó su mano como si hubiera sido quemado.

—¿Tu prometida? —Examinó el rostro de Draco—. Nunca has mencionado…

—Bueno, no somos precisamente amigos, ¿o sí? —Draco le miró, su cara firme, y Harry no pudo leer la expresión en sus ojos en absoluto—. Como sea, escuché que tú y la comadrejilla se comprometerán dentro de poco.

Harry asintió a medias. —Bueno, todo el mundo lo ha esperado, y ambos estamos establecidos en nuestros trabajos y…

—Sí. Bien. —Draco recogió su bolsa y se puso de pie—. Estoy seguro de que serán muy felices en su pequeña fantasía gryffindoresca, y además ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte por… las pesadillas.

—Yo…—Harry tocó el brazo de Draco, inmovilizándole, pero no podía pensar en algo que decir—. Gracias.

Draco asintió y salió del bar, dejando a Harry, sus dedos enroscados alrededor de la poción, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan extrañamente desolado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar. **


End file.
